Grasping Roots
by Shvick
Summary: Plants have needs too / Smut / Oneshot (unlikely second chapter) / Solo


**Back from the dead! :D Been feeling extremely lazy and unmotivated in terms of writing fanfics/smut , this could be my last story. If it is I would like to say a very big thank you to everyone who has been reading my stories**

**Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoy this smutfic I started a few months ago and finally got around to finishing**

**Warning, as stated before this is a smut fic.**

**There is anal and tentacles (I guess)**

**Also probable typos**

**(Where the hell are the page dividing lines? *EDIT Nevermind found them)**

* * *

><p>Zyra shuffles her thighs uncomfortably the lush leaves lining her legs make rustling noises. Orianna is nowhere to be seen. For a long while now, Zyra has been feeling a deep desire. This numb feeling stays with her through matches, all day and all night. Zyra craves for some sort of, release.<p>

Never before has she ever experienced this dire need as the plant she once was. Zyra brushes her rose red hair back with her sharp fingers, with no Orianna in sight, her eyes look elsewhere.

She looks up and down the river, she coughs with an almost sneering tone.

Zyra plants a seed in a nearby bush and returns to the fighting minions. Time passes, Orianna returns to lane but shortly leaves over and over again, slightly annoying Zyra.

"Pathetic" She mutters

"Double kill!" The announcer exclaims moments later.

Zyra sighs, she then turns her hips and paces down the river, the grass and shrubbery around her seemingly leaning towards her as she passes them.

Soon she reaches the river entrance at bottom lane. Zyra hides herself within the tall grass lining the river bed. Olaf storms past, the water splashing loudly at his feet as he rampages up the river.

Once the coast is clear, Zyra continues toward the bottom lane, the minions in sight. Ahead of her, is a warded bush inside the bush are two champions, Ezreal and Sona. Zyra grimaces, at this point she can't fight against them. She stands by watching, her eyes trying to make sense of what they are doing.

"Why aren't they fighting?" She asks herself.

Her eyes follow Ezreal as he is pulled down by Sona, his torso now atop of hers.

Zyra's eyes guiltily scan the area behind her before resuming.

She watches as the couple feel each other with their hands, unmentionable places included.

Ezreal caresses Sona's breasts, something in the back of Zyra's mind tells her, that this is what she has been yearning for all this time.

She looks down at her own body and back up to Sona's. Although her breasts aren't as large as hers, Zyras toned stomach and tight legs more than make up for it. Her hands begin to copy Ezreal's motions, her palm gingerly presses against her left breast.

Zyra's eyes constantly flick up at the pair and back at herself. She slowly massages her breast in circles, a warm tingling feeling builds up at her chest, most of it concentrated at the budding nipples hidden by the leaves covering her smooth tan skin. Zyra gently bites her lower lip, holding back a moan of relief as her palm rubs against her sensitive buds.

Zyra is certain. This what she had been yearning for all this time. Sexual release. Zyra slowly peels away the leaves covering her firm breasts. Her index finger inches closer and closer to her erect nipple, her heavy breathing almost anxious to experience what she has been missing out on all this time.

"Eek!" Zyra yelps once her fingertip rubs against her nipple.

She falls to her knees, one hand covering how mouth the other one still quivering with pleasure. Her hand muffles her deep exhausted breaths. Her hand eventually rubs her breasts in circles her breath quickens as her hand draws nearer to her erect pink bud again. This time she is excited, her lower half urging her on. Her fingertips press against it. Her other hand goes deeper into her mouth and holds her tongue down to stifle her cries of bliss, this time however, she doesn't immediately lift her hand away, her finger tips stay there. Rubbing her nipples in ever so slow circles, drawing out as much pleasure as she can. Zyra rubs it up and down, and presses down on it gently. Her thumb and the rest of her fingers massage the smooth skin. Zyra slowly opens her eyes. Ezreal and Sona are still there, but their clothes now in a messy pile. Soon she realises that her tongue is licking at her fingers. Zyra quickly pulls out her fingers from her mouth in surprise and embarrassment.

Zyra parts the leaves covering her other breast and gives it attention too. She uses both of her hands to pleasure her breasts. Her thumb and index finger pinch and massage, her palm squeeze at her malleable skin. Small moans escape her red lips. Her back arches more and more, drips of female fluids drip from the leaves between her toned thighs. Zyra almost sighs in pleasure.

Her eyes dart back to Sona and Ezreal, Ezreal's blonde hair buried deep between the maven's legs.

"There?!" Zyra asks emptily, half astonished.

Zyra stares down at her own nether regions. The soil below her damp with her own juices.

She looks around her for any witnesses before leaving the bush and retreating into the depths of her team's jungle. Her eyes glance the environment as she slithers through the forest.

Finding a suitable bush, Zyra sits herself down. Holding herself up with one of her hands her legs very slowly spread open. The leaves hiding her women hood now a darker shade of green, slick with a sheen of female lubricants. Her fingers part the leaves, the cool air nipping at Zyra's sensitive skin.

"I wonder what it feels like down there." Zyra whispers, her voice tainted with animalistic lust.

Her finger tips trail along the exposed skin of her women hood. She yelps when one of her fingers reaches the pink slit between her two mounds. Zyra rubs around the slit in a messy inexperienced way, despite this Zyra can't help but moan lewdly.

Slowly she opens the mounds, revealing her tight pink entrance already moist and inviting. Zyra's fingers gently push into her women hood retreating back and pushing back in deeper as she gains confidence. The new pleasurable sensations make Zyra's eyelids flutter. Her thumb presses against her clit accidently.

She shrieks in utter pleasure and surprise. She immediately rubs her fingers against her pink button again, coating it with juices. Her fingers tease and rub her moist sex.

In her lustful frenzy, the plants around her seem the shiver toward her. Thin green Vines grow out of the ground and quiver in the air. Zyra spots the vines and gets a lewd idea. As she fingers herself, the vines wrap around her breasts, coiling and massaging them. Smaller vines tease at her hard nipples. Zyra bites her lower lip, now with her upper half and lower half being satisfied, the burning hot sensations well up within her. Small amounts of liquid spray out of Zyra's slit as she fingers herself with accelerating speed.

She no longer holds back her moans and cries of bliss, lost in the pleasure tingling throughout her body. Her lower half tenses, ready for release. Zyra cries out and moans as the heat building up at her crotch intensifies.

"Ah! Yes!" Zyra exclaims, her hips rocking back and forth as her finger slide in and out of her with wet slopping sounds.

Zyra screams, her eyes almost rolling back. Her entire body quivers as she climaxes, her own lubricants spraying out of her slit and soaking the grass and dirt in front of her. Zyra falls on her back, her legs still shaking from the immobilising newfound pleasure.

She gasps for air. In the corner of her eye, she sees Olaf charging through the forest, axes held high.

"There is still a battle to be won." Zyra grips, thinking about getting up.

Zyra tries to push herself up with her arms.

While she does so, a bigger, thicker vine sprouts from the dirt Zyra had just watered with her own juices. It slips through the air and slides closer and closer to Zyra's unprotected womanhood.

"Huh?"

The vine pushes against her two moist mounds, rubbing her pink walls up and down careful not to enter, and rubs at the end of her already thoroughly rubbed clit.

Zyra yelps and screams, her hands searching frantically for the intruder. Once her hands grab hold of the vine she pulls it up.

Zyra bewilderingly stares at the vine. Definitely a plant that most likely she grew, yet it had no thorns, the vine was smooth and the end of the vine did not taper into a spike. The end of the vine was bullet shaped. The most important point about this special vine however, was how it almost made Zyra cum again.

Her hands reach for the vine and clasps around it, Zyra gently strokes the vine inspecting it and slowly rubbing it against her skin. Zyra's pink fold moisten with anticipation, the bulbous head of the vine presses against her sensitive clit when she manoeuvres it to her women hood. She moans and mewls, her fingertips slowly uncurling. Zyra falls to her back again, letting the vine rest upon her slit.

"Have your way with me." Zyra almost commands, her hands now busy with her breasts.

The vine comes to life. No longer limp, the vine slips up and down Zyra's entrance before finally penetrating her in one swift thrust.

She gasps, her sex quivering, stuffed full. Sweet juice drips travel along the length of the smooth vine before finally dropping to the ground. The vine gently wiggles left and right within Zyra, rubbing against her slick walls and occasionally touching her engorged clit. Not proceeding into her depths, much to Zyra's dismay, it wiggles faster, almost vibrating.

Zyra covers her mouth with one hand, muffling a shriek of utter pleasure, her pink folds are continuously teased till her body begins to lose strength. The vine slips itself out of her slit and focuses on Zyra's clitoris. Pressing and rubbing it in rough circles. Zyra's crotch heats up for another climax.

"Mmm." Zyra moans. "It is coming…"

The vine stabs back into her nether region, sliding in and out of her like a piston. Her lubricants spray everywhere.

"Oh my… Ah! Y-Yes!" Zyra exclaims in a strained voice.

Her breasts bounce up and down as she is continuously pounded by the vine. Her fingers reach down to her clit and pinch it, fireworks explode in her head. Forgetting about her surroundings, she cries out in pleasurable squeals.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Ah! It's happening again, I'm! I'm going to… Ah!"

Her body convulses and spasms in climax. Zyra's fleshy walls clamp around the vine, her juices explode out of her slit, the whole area around her now wet with sweat and female cum. The vine stays deep inside her as Zyra hyperventilates, her eyes in a complete daze. Nothing Zyra has ever done up till this point has ever felt this good.

Her palm hovers over the ground, making a lifting motion. More green vines twist and curl out of the damp soil.

"Yes… Grow, come closer."

Her hand grasps one of the growing vines, the girth slowly growing thicker in her fingers. Some of the vines even thicker than the first one. Zyra licks her lips, her fingers prod against the smooth vine, the texture cool and solid.

"Perfect." Zyra exhales, her juicy red lips stay open.

Zyra strokes the now fully sized vine, her eyes fixated on its grotesque figure. She gives it a few more strong strokes before slipping it between her cherry red lips, her teeth lightly grazing the skin and her tongue tasting the underside of the vine. I tastes sweet. Saliva coats the vine dripping out the corner of Zyra's mouth. Her body relaxes as the vines writhe on her hot skin. One vine moves toward her crotch pressing against her tight slit. It pushes and prods at her pink clit over and over again. Zyra's moans are muffled by the thick vine in her mouth, it etches closer and closer into her already wet snatch.

The vine makes a snaking motion before piercing straight into Zyra. She gags on the vine sliding back and forth down her throat. The vine deep in between her legs pistons faster and faster till it matches the pace of the vine in her mouth. The other vines around Zyra squeeze and caress her body, massaging her supple skin. The ones focusing on her breasts constrict around her mounds, pulling and rubbing. Zyra shuffles about on the ground the pleasure almost unbearable. She then senses a bulbous head of a vine gently pressing against her anus on the verge of entering her. The tingling feeling exciting Zyra, she moans louder, welcoming it. It pushes deeper and deeper into unexplored territory. Zyra cries and convulses in bliss. Soon after it stops and thrusts in and out of her ass like the other vines.

"Yes! More! Faster!" She continuously moans, muffled by the vine.

The vines work in double time, more vines now stroking Zyra in the nipples and her clitoris. As the vines pound her lower body she reaches up and grabs a vine in either hand for support, the burning sensation of an orgasm in sight. The vines fuck her orifices raw, the climax fast approaching.

Zyra makes a medium pitched squeal as her vaginal walls tighten on the vine deep inside her. Her body shudders as her climax hits her, her back arches as her vagina convulses around the sturdy vine, slowly slipping out of her womanhood.

Zyra lays on the now thoroughly soaked ground as the vines retreat away from her body. Her carnal needs now satisfied, Zyra stares up into the sky once she recovers from her rocking orgasm. From this, a new desire springs from her lust. Next time, she won't satisfy herself with her vines, next time, she will feel the pleasures of warm flesh.

The voice of the announcer snaps her out of her sexual fantasies. "Double Kill!"

* * *

><p>[All] xX_360_NO_SCOPE_Xx (Renekton): noob bot lane<p>

[All] 420swag124132 (Graves): GG Zyra is afk report

[All] SteezeLord (Orianna): lol probably rage quitted cos i am too good

[All] kITTenLIcker (Nami): shut up ori

[All] kITTenLIcker (Nami): soooo toxic

[All] RoBinDaHOOD01 (Ezreal): Yeah report for toxic please

[All] xX_360_NO_SCOPE_Xx (Renekton): stfu ezreal

[All] 420swag124132 (Graves): shutup ez

[All] SteezeLord (Orianna): ez kill yourself

[All] kITTenLIcker (Nami): ezreal shutup


End file.
